Las apariencias engañan
by Nat-KF
Summary: No debes juzgar un libro por su portada, Shizuru lo sabía, pero sus padres no...
1. Parte 1

Esto originalmente es un one-shot pero decidí dividirlo en dos. Subiré la segunda parte en dos días.

Mai Hime es propiedad de Sunrise.

* * *

 **LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**

 **PARTE 1**

Azotó la puerta principal.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ SHIZURU!-.

Caminó sin mirar atrás.

-¡TE HAS VUELTO LOCA!-.

Jamás había estado tan cuerda.

-¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-.

Sonrío por la ironía.

-¿Hablarme?-. Con cada paso que daba su sonrisa crecía y su madre se ponía más histérica. -Estas gritando-. Había aprendido a disfrutar del drama. -Mi mami me dijo que las damas no gritan-.

Le tomaron del brazo y le giraron sin delicadeza. -Te dije que volvieras-. A través de una dura mirada, prometían castigarle severamente, no obstante, ya no era una niña.

-Si no quieres verle de cerca-. Shizuru poseía toda la calma del mundo. -Te aconsejo que me sueltes-. Pero cierta personita de mirada esmeralda no.

La señora dudo un momento, sin embargo, cuando alzó el rostro pudo percatarse de que aquella "aberración" le observaba fijamente. Tras un leve escalofrío, producto de la mirada tan intimidante, soltó el brazo de su hija. -Sabía que podías ser razonable mami-. Aquella "amenaza" siempre funcionaba a la perfección.

Victoriosa, continuó caminando a través del patio. En la entrada le esperaba una motocicleta. -Hasta luego madre-. Dijo mientras se subía a la parte trasera del vehículo y se abrazaba a la manzana de la discordia.

-¡Adiós suegra!-. Vociferó una sarcástica oji-verde antes de acelerar.

-¡NATSUKI KUGA!-. El viento se aseguró de llevar aquel reclamo a la susodicha, en respuesta, esta soltó una carcajada.

El asunto había sido así desde que comenzó a salir con Natsuki.

Y de eso habían pasado cinco años.

Sus padres a duras penas habían aceptado su sexualidad y para terminar de sacarles de sus cabales, un día, de modo bastante casual, les dijo que estaba saliendo con alguien. En un banal intento por ser amables, le dijeron que saliesen los cuatro a cenar.

 _-¿Están seguros?-. Alzó una ceja mientras les observaba dudosa. Ella no tenía problema alguno, se enorgullecía de su chica, no obstante, creía que sus padres no estarían tan orgullosos._

 _-Si. Mañana a las 8pm-. Ella asintió, preparándose mentalmente para el show del día siguiente. Su pareja era educada, sin embargo, dichos modales eran proporcionales a los que le mostrasen a ella._

 _Cuando llegó el momento, los señores Fujino estaban en el restaurante; habían hecho una reservación exclusiva para socios del mismo. Vestían con ropa de gala al igual que su hija, solo que la última sentía que se asfixiaba con aquellas prendas tan incomodas. Antes le parecía natural vestir así, pero cierta chica le estaba enseñando la comodidad de vestir como cualquier mortal. Aún reservaba su gusto por la ropa fina sin embargo había dejado de parecerle cuestión de vida o muerte._

 _-Le digo que soy yo-. Oyeron una voz femenina, ronca y sarcástica. Shizuru sonrío al escucharle, sus padres… lucían algo confundidos por el dialogo. -¿Quiere ver mi identificación?-. Ya esperaba algo así. Para los empleados del restaurante, a quienes habían dejado el nombre de la chica, les era difícil creer de verdad fuese ella. -Aquí esta-. Tras mostrar su credencial, no les quedó de otra más que dejarle pasar._

 _Frente a ellos se presentó una chica capaz de romper todos sus esquemas._

 _Jamás podría olvidar el rostro de sus padres._

 _-Buenas noches, soy Natsuki Kuga-. Sus ojos, de un verde intenso, eran transparentes, humildes y orgullosos._

 _Innegablemente era una joven atractiva, no obstante, su atractivo era imponente, desafiante, rozaba en lo abrumador y llegaba a ser salvaje sin necesidad de intentarlo; algo impropio en una dama según los Fujino._

 _Natsuki vestía jeans azul oscuro, playera gris sin mangas y una chaqueta negra que al igual que sus botas era de motocross. En su ceja derecha llevaba dos piercings, el indicio de un tatuaje asomaba en su cuello y tenía la mano izquierda vendada. Se le había olvidado el casco, por lo cual su cabello había sido atacado por el viento, pero era un toque que a ella le favorecía. Sin duda, desencajaba en aquel sitio, en más de un sentido; iba más allá de la ropa, era como si la chica estuviese hecha para comer a cielo abierto, sin paredes que atrapasen su presencia ruda y salvaje._

 _Sus suegritos pasaron por alto que sus ropajes, pese ser deportivos, no tenían nada de baratos; además, tampoco notaron el collar, el reloj o la hebilla hechos de plata. Para ellos, a primera vista, Natsuki lucía como una delincuente muerta de hambre._

 _Le miraban con reproche._

 _Y desde el inicio la joven se percató de esas miradas poco amigables._

 _Tomó asiento al lado de Shizuru y para horror de los mayores le besó ahí mismo._

 _Fueron interrumpidas con un carraspeo._

 _-Oh claro, lo siento-. La sonrisa de Kuga era deslumbrante, en aquellos días todavía no les veía con cinismo._

 _La cena fue transcurriendo, los Fujino se enfrascaron tanto en su apariencia acompañada de su modo de hablar despreocupado, que no se percataron de que ella comía con los mismos modales que ellos. También omitieron por completo que les estaba contestando preguntas demasiado personales sin la necesidad de hacerlo. Y para terminar de rematar, tampoco valoraron el que la joven les hablase de usted cuando solía tutear a todos. Esa noche se estaban pasando como nunca de despistados e ignorantes._

 _-Cuéntenos Natsuki, ¿Cuántos años tiene?-. Tenían la esperanza de usar la edad como un pretexto._

 _-18-. Dijo dando un trago a su copa. Bebía por cortesía, el vino ni le gustaba._

 _-Interesante, eres menor que nuestra Shizuru-. Las dos menores notaron el remarcado "nuestra". Tras una mirada entre ellas, el asunto quedó claro. Se había acabado la amabilidad de su parte y Shizuru se lo estaba autorizando._

 _De un segundo a otro, el aire olió a reto para Kuga._

 _Si iban a odiarle, les daría un muy buen motivo para hacerlo._

 _-Un año, cosa de nada-. Restó importancia con otra sonrisa. -¿Qué son doce meses cuando se está enamorada?-. Seguido al comentario, besó a la castaña._

 _El segundo carraspeo de la noche reclamó dejasen el acto._

 _-Hija, ¿De dónde conoces a esta… chica?-. No podía llamar dama a una "delincuente"._

 _-En la escuela, dentro de la oficina del comité estudiantil. Fue para arreglar su…-._

 _Le interrumpieron ya que vieron una oportunidad para meter cizaña._

 _-Por lo que veo, a ella no le va tan bien en los estudios como a ti-. Natsuki colocó una mano en la pierna de su novia, dándole a entender que no era necesario aclarar el asunto._

 _Le estaban tachando de mediocre en su propia cara, cuando en realidad le habían pedido que fuese para hablar de una competencia en la cual participaría, lo que iban a arreglar era su horario para que no interrumpiese sus clases. Esperó unos segundos, analizando las intenciones de sus suegros, queriendo ver de lo que eran capaces para dejarla como la mala de la historia._

 _-No da buenas impresiones el ir mal en la escuela-._

 _La peli-azul se encogió de hombros. -Lo académico es importante, sin embargo, no es lo único con importancia-._

 _-¿Qué no te importa lo que piensen de mi hija?-. Intentaban fulminarle con la mirada._

 _-Me importa lo que piense Shizuru. Los demás me tienen sin cuidado-. Mientras a su Shizuru no le molestase lo que terceros dijesen, no pasaba nada; en caso de lo contrario, la propia Natsuki se encargaría de cerrar bocas._

 _Después de eso, se extendieron cinco minutos de silencio._

 _Los críticos ojos repararon en su mano vendada. -Veo que está herida, ¿acaso se debió a una diferencia de opiniones?-._

 _-Madre…-. Shizuru estaba ofendida por la obvia ofensa verbal a la otra._

 _Kuga dio una pequeña sonrisa. -Educada forma de preguntarme si golpeé a alguien-. Esperaban que ocultase la mano, que sintiese un poco de vergüenza, que diese una excusa barata, pero les llevó la contraría tomando la mano de su novia. -Lo dejo a su imaginación-._

 _Le decían pobre, mediocre, busca pleitos, y tenía la sensación de que la lista seguiría creciendo._

 _Por fortuna, ninguno de esos adjetivos le molestaba._

 _Porque no era ninguna de esas cosas._

 _Indignados, pese no tenían razón para estarlo, lanzaron lo que se les ocurría. -¿Y esos piercing? ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa?-. Acribilló la señora Fujino, importándole un bledo la expresión de desaprobación de su hija._

 _Nat alzó una ceja, divertida. -Usted usa aretes y no le cuestiono el motivo-. Después continuo con su ensalada._

 _-Seguramente te los hiciste estando ebria-. Kuga rio por lo bajo. Shizuru presenciaba todo en silencio, sabía que Natsuki podía manejar fácilmente el asunto, se dedicó a ver los desesperados intentos de sus padres por dejar mal parada a su chica._

 _-Señora, a duras penas bebo el vino que está servido aquí-. Colocó una mano en su barbilla. -Además, me lo ofreció usted-. Sonrió. -Antes de preguntarme mi edad, por cierto-._

 _-¿Qué me dices de los tatuajes? Los delincuentes e imprudentes gustan mucho de entintarse la piel con estupideces-. La castaña deseaba decir unos cuantos insultos que supuestamente no existían en su vocabulario._

 _Con esa recurrente sonrisa, demasiado burlona según los mayores, procedió a responder. -La última vez que revise, los tatuajes no eran un delito-. En lugar de la copa con vino, tomó el vaso de agua. -Y puedo asegurarle que en mi piel no tengo tatuada ninguna estupidez, lamento no compartir gustos con usted-._

 _Rojo de la ira, al grado de quedar mudo, fue relevado por su esposa. -Vienes a un restaurante como este vestida así-. La susodicha ladeó la cabeza._

 _-A los restaurantes se va a comer, y no sé si lo sepan suegritos, pero no se come con la ropa-. Le causó gracia la expresión de los Fujino y de reojo observó que Shizuru contenía la risa._

 _-Comes de un modo vergonzoso-. De buena gana, la chica soltó una carcajada._

 _-Disculpe la aclaración señora, pero no es mi culpa que ustedes sean tan despistados. Los meseros pueden darle testimonio si gusta; he estado comiendo con los mismos modales que ustedes-._

 _-La chica tiene razón señores-. Dijeron dos meseros que habían escuchado todo el arguende._

 _-¡Largo!-. Espantados, se retiraron a seguir trabajando._

 _-No sé cómo mi hija sale con una aberración como tú-. La madre de Shizuru se esforzaba mucho para no gritar a los cuatro vientos._

 _-Y yo no sé cómo un amor de persona como Shizuru salió de dos ogros tan amargados-. Se levantó de la mesa. Sabía de antemano le correrían y prefería irse por sí misma._

 _-¡Quiero que termines con Shizuru!-. Vociferó enojado._

 _-Oh suegro, que pena-. Fingió una mueca de lastima. -Pero le diré un secretito-. Tomó de la cintura a la castaña. -Solo terminaremos si ella misma me lo pide-. Les guiñó un ojo con todo el cinismo del mundo y antes de que ellos pudiesen hacer algo, salió corriendo con Shizuru incluida._

 _-¡NATSUKI KUGA!-._

Después de visitar a la amorosa madre de Shizuru, la oji-verde recibió una llamada mientras esperaban en un semáforo. -Habla Natsuki-. La mayor sentía más de una mirada sobre ellas. -¿Hoy? ¿Ahorita?-. El fuerte contraste entre ambas solía llamar la atención. Aunque fue algo incomodo al inicio ya estaba acostumbrada. -Espera, deja le pregunto-. Nat tapo la bocina del celular. -Shizuru, ¿Me acompañas a casa de mis padres?-.

-Por supuesto-. Hasta la pregunta ofendía.

Pasaban tanto tiempo juntas que el que pasaban separadas resultaba raro. Cada una tenía su círculo de amistades, sin embargo, dichos grupos conocían a ambas; tanto Kuga como Fujino se acoplaban fácilmente a los amigos de la otra. Aun así procuraban mantener su espacio personal para no terminar asfixiándose mutuamente dentro de su relación. Sobre todo la menor, quien no acostumbraba a estar atada a nada ni nadie antes de salir con la mujer de ojos carmín.

-¿Ma? Vamos para allá. Llegamos en 15 minutos-. Colgó justo en el cambio de semáforo. -Amor, voy a acelerar-. En respuesta, la castaña se abrazó con más fuerza a su abdomen.

La casa de los Kuga era sencilla por fuera aunque por dentro fuese otra historia. El patio era amplio y en el vivían dos pastores alemanes que solo se alborotaban cuando llegaba la peli-azul. Natsuki estacionó en la banqueta principal, frente a la reja de acero negro que generalmente permanecía sin candado durante el día.

-¡Danny! ¡Kenny!-. Siempre saludaba con mucha efusividad a sus mascotas, era un sentimiento que le era gratamente correspondido. Apenas empujo el portón, ambos caninos se abalanzaron contra ella, luchando por llenarle de lamidas como si no le hubiesen visto en siglos.

Shizuru veía como los perros rompían la apariencia ruda de su chica. Ellos tenían ese don, podían hacerle ver tierna o hacerle lucir jodidamente intimidante. A más de uno le habían pegado un buen susto cuando la chica caminaba flanqueada de sus perros durante la noche. Sus padres llegaron a reprenderle por ello pero siguió haciéndolo bajo el argumento de que Danny y Kenny no debían asolearse.

La oji-verde dio unas caricias más y después tomó la mano de Shizuru para entrar. Si los Fujino hubiesen visto la acción, le habrían metido un escopetazo en el pecho a Natsuki por "contaminar" con "gérmenes perrunos" a su dulce niña. Todo porque no sabían que esos caninos estaban tan limpios como ellos mismos, bueno eso y el hecho de que le pertenecían a los Kuga.

-¿Mamá?-. Se desconcertó al ver la sala vacía.

-Estoy cocinando-.

Pasaron a la cocina entre sonrisas. -Entonces, me dijiste que era de vida o muerte venir a comer y aun no terminas la comida-. La señora Kuga podía ser un poquito exagerada pero era encantadora a su modo.

Se encogió de hombros. -Me gusta comer con ustedes y hace mucho no venían. ¿Qué tal Shizuru? ¿Cómo has estado?-.

Nat entrecerró los ojos. -Mamá… vinimos a cenar ayer-.

-Y podrían haber venido a desayunar hoy-. Entró su padre al lugar.

-Pero podemos comer en nuestra casa-.

-¡Esta también en su casa!-. Le recordó o mejor dicho remarcó energéticamente. -Incluso remodelamos tu antigua habitación para que fuese de las dos-. Natsuki se sonrojó al recordar una visita en la cual sus padres le mostraron su habitación con una nueva cama matrimonial incluida. -¿Té helado, querida?-. Shizuru aceptó de buena gana la bebida. Le causaba mucha gracia la ironía, sus padres no querían ni siquiera que respirara cerca de Natsuki y en cambio sus suegros le regalaban su intimidad en bandeja de plata.

-A veces pienso que quieren adoptar a mi novia-. Se sirvió algo de té.

-No es mala idea-.

-¡Papá!-.

-Ni aguantas nada-. Colocó esa sarcástica sonrisa que le había heredado a la oji-verde. -Desde el momento en que Shizuru entró a esta casa siendo tu novia, para mi ambas son mis hijas-.

-Puedo decir lo mismo-. La señora comenzó a servir la mesa. -Podrás apellidarte Fujino querida, pero aquí te vemos como una Kuga, nuestra Kuga-. Le guiñó un ojo mientras le sonreía.

Así de diferente era el ambiente entre ambas familias. Los Fujino se perdían la convivencia solo por tontos; consideraban a Natsuki una delincuente y daban por hecho que sus padres también lo eran sin haberles visto, cuando en realidad, todos eran un amor de persona.

El señor Kuga vestía jeans oscuros con chaqueta negra. Llevaba el cabello rapado a los costados y algunos mechones le caían en los ojos cuando no usaba gel. En la ceja izquierda llevaba tres piercings, en el labio inferior lucía otro. La ropa tapaba la mayoría de sus tatuajes pero en el dorso de ambas manos podía avistarse tinta. Como medía 1.97 podía resultar intimidante.

Pero el susodicho, al igual que la madre de la oji-verde, desde el inicio le trató con una amabilidad incomparable.

-¿Cómo les fue con tus padres Shizuru?-. Durante la cena anterior todos habían estado presentes mientras mediante una escandalosa llamada la madre de la chica reclamaba su presencia.

-Lo mismo de siempre-. Comentó con un poco de pena la castaña.

-En pocas palabras, volvió a decirte que estabas loca por salir con Natsuki y al final se fueron volando en su motocicleta-. Mencionó el señor Kuga antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

-¡Papá!-. Ya veía de donde procedía su falta de tacto.

-Así es-. No pudo evitar reír. -Creó que esta vez gritó menos-. Dijo pensativa.

-Ya no escuché su amorosa voz hasta la banqueta-. Aclaró Natsuki.

-Bueno, quizá estamos progresando-. Saeko terminó de poner los platos en la mesa. -¡Provecho!-.

-Acaba de entrarme curiosidad-. Su papá siempre tenía un comentario o una pregunta bajo la manga. -¿La madre de Shizuru no ha intentado envenenarte con la comida?-.

Natsuki hizo una mueca pensativa. -Dos veces-. Dijo como si nada y continúo comiendo su espagueti hasta que recordó algo. -Y con veneno para rata-. Comenzó a reírse.

El señor Kuga soltó una carcajada.

A Shizuru le hacía gracia que la particular familia pudiera reírse de esas cosas en lugar de enojarse como lo harían las personas normales.

-Cuéntenme de nuevo sobre la primera vez que Natsuki fue a tu casa Shizuru-.

-Tú no estás feliz si no escuchas esa historia una vez a la semana, ¿cierto papá?-.

-Para qué negarlo-.

 _La primera vez que Natsuki fue a buscar a Shizuru en su casa, le cerraron la puerta en la cara._

 _-Señor, como que ya estamos grandecitos para esto-. Ok, su aspecto quizá no era el mejor, no obstante, acababa de terminar su práctica de motocross, razón suficiente para ser un desastre andante. -¿Es por el lodo seco? Puedo quitarme las botas si gusta-. Sabía que no era eso pero le gustaba jugar con la paciencia de su suegro._

 _-Lárgate-._

 _-No puedo dejar plantada a Shizuru-._

 _-¡Lárgate!-. Le palpitaba una vena en la frente._

 _-No quiero-. Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, relajada._

 _-¡LÁRGATE!-. Perdía los estribos por completo con Natsuki._

 _-No sea malito, déjeme entrar suegro-. Quería ver a su novia y podía ser la persona más persistente del mundo con tal de hacerlo._

 _-¡MALDITA DELINCUENTE, LÁRGATE!-. Después de eso, mandó soltar a los perros._

 _-¿¡Así nos vamos a llevar!?-. Gritó divertida. -¡Yo no juego para perder, Fujino!-. Dios sabía que era cierto._

 _-¡Como si me importara!-._

 _Él no se vio venir que al final la chica y los caninos se llevasen de maravilla. Fujino observó boquiabierto como la oji-verde jugaba con los cinco animales en el jardín. Tras unos minutos de mimos, todos respondían a su voz. Sabiéndose observada, alzó el rostro con una sonrisa de triunfo._

 _-Lindos cachorros-._

 _-…_

 _Uno de los rottweiler le lamió la cara, Fujino hizo una mueca de asco y ella se echó a reír._

 _-Sí, adorables mascotas-. Les dio una última caricia, después se puso de pie._

 _-¿No puedes largarte y ya?-. Tenía un tic en el ojo derecho._

 _-No-. Le llegó un mensaje de texto, contestó sonriendo._

 _-¿¡Te pones a textear ahora!?-._

 _-Tranquilo viejo, es Shizuru-. El señor hizo una pausa en su drama. -Dice que ya me deje pasar y que me espera en su habitación-. Casi casi se arrancó el cabello con las manos._

 _-¡MALDITA DELINCUENTE!-. Le tomó del cuello de su chaqueta, zarandeándole con violencia, cada vez más enojado por escuchar la sincera risa de la chica. -¿¡DE QUÉ RAYOS TE RIES!?_

 _-De que esta todo ñango suegrito-. Hasta su novia tenía más fuerza. -Sí, tiene brazos de espagueti-. Shizuru encontró a su padre zarandeando a su novia._

 _-¿Qué sucede aquí?-. Alzó una ceja._

 _-Hola amor-. Saludó mientras aun le sacudían como muñeco de trapo. -Tu papá tenía ganas de jugar conmigo-._

 _-¿¡Por qué demonios naciste Kuga!?-._

 _-Tu papi es un amor-._

 _Shizuru solo pudo sonreír ante el optimismo de su chica._

 _Era obvio que no querían a Natsuki ahí, pero habían hecho el intentó._

 _-Íbamos a quedarnos en casa para que estuvieras más tranquilo papá, pero creo que mejor salimos-._

 _-¿¡QUÉ!?-._

 _-Vámonos ya Natsuki-._

 _-¡No iras a ninguna parte Shizuru!¡No con ese intento de ser humano!-. Si, aún seguía zarandeando a la oji-verde._

 _-Natsuki-. Sin dificultad, la nombrada se soltó del agarre y con un leve empujón juguetón alejo a su suegro._

 _-Un gusto verle señor Fujino-. Le sonrió desvergonzada._

 _Campante, salió de la casa con Shizuru sosteniendo su brazo._

 _-¡NATSUKI KUGA!-._

El señor Kuga reía como siempre que le contaban la historia. -Sí que les gusta gritar tu nombre-.

-Es su segunda cosa favorita-.

-¿Y la primera?-.

-Decirme delincuente-.

El señor Kuga silbó.

-Los Fujino no tienen ni idea de que están comprometidas, ¿cierto?-. Le divertía mucho ese detalle.

-Ni se lo imaginan-. Contestó Natsuki, pero por como disfrutaba su comida se veía que el tema le tenía sin cuidado.

-Dejemos que se sorprendan cuando les llegué la invitación de la boda-. Dijo Shizuru, tan despreocupada como Natsuki.

* * *

Esto originalmente es un one-shot pero decidí dividirlo en dos. Subiré la segunda parte en dos días.


	2. Parte 2

France29: Que bueno que te gusto esta historia. Estoy trabajando el capítulo de Demencial Cordura.

Shizsuki Kuga Fujino: Como siempre tus comentarios me alegran el día. Es chido ver que sigues mis historias y que me digas que te encantan, gracias.

romymalfoy16: Me encanta que te encanten mis historias XD

También gracias a los otros comentarios, es genial ver que apoyan mis fics.

* * *

 **Vi que les gusto la historia, y como ya tenía la segunda parte lista, dije ¿Por qué no subirla ya?**

 **Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

 **LAS APARIENCIAS ENGAÑAN**

 **PARTE 2**

-Ese te queda perfecto-. Natsuki sonrió ante el halago de su novia. -¿Te lo quedas?-. Llevaba 2 horas midiéndose trajes para su boda, y ese, ese le llenó el ojo a ambas.

-Me lo quedo-. Era un traje negro, con chaleco azul marino y corbata plateada. -¿Quieres que me quite los piercings ese día?-. Preguntó mientras entraba al vestidor.

-Quiero que vayas como te sientas cómoda-. Kuga volvió a sonreír, bueno, sonreía mucho estando con Shizuru. Se colocó su jeans, playera, botas y chaqueta.

-Eres un amor-. Al salir del vestidor le entregó el traje a la empleada para que lo llevaran a caja. La primera vez que entró ahí los trabajadores habían creído que iba a asaltarles, pero su apellido hacía magia en casi todas las tiendas. Una magia que los Fujino estaban decididos a repeler a cualquier precio por tercos.

El vestido de Shizuru ya lo tenían desde hace una semana, conseguir el traje de Natsuki era uno de los últimos detalles que les faltaban por arreglar para su boda.

-¿Tus padres siguen negados a asistir?-. Pagó la ropa con su tarjeta de crédito ilimitada.

-Siguen negados a que me case con una "muerta de hambre"-. No pudo evitar reírse.

-Llevamos cinco años saliendo, ¿y aún no saben quién soy?-. Siempre se le había hecho extraño que los Fujino no le investigaran, también le extrañaba que casualmente no vieran ninguna de las noticias, revistas, entrevistas, eventos y conferencias en las cuales participaba, pero si a ellos no les importaba, ella no aclararía la confusión.

-Ya vez como se pusieron cuando les pediste mi mano-.

 _Porque sí, Natsuki había cumplido con ir a pedir la mano de su novia, por supuesto los Fujino no lo tomaron exactamente bien…_

 _-¡NO!-. Gritó el señor Fujino. -¡Ni en un millón de años!-. Casi casi se le salían los ojos del coraje._

 _-Enojarse le resta años de vida suegrito-. Pero Natsuki tenía el don de la paciencia._

 _-¡MALDITA DELINCUENTE!-. Como escupía al gritar, la oji-verde quedó salpicada, las Fujino hicieron una mueca de asco. -¡LÁRGATE!-. Pero Kuga solo se limpió y siguió firme en su lugar._

 _-Facilite las cosas y denos su bendición viejo-. Terminó de desquiciar al señor._

 _-¡ESTAS LOCA!-._

 _Shizuru solo observaba como su padre quería aventar a Natsuki por la ventana. No interfirió porque ella trataba con su madre._

 _-¿¡Como que casarte con esa cosa!?-. Señaló a la oji-verde, quien se reía mientras su suegro la zarandeaba como muñeca de trapo._

 _-En su defensa, ella se ve más decente que papá ahora-. Él estaba completamente histérico._

 _-¿Qué harías con ella? ¿¡MANTENERLA TODA SU VIDA!?-. Los Fujino omitían que Natsuki estaba a punto de terminar su ingeniería. -¿¡Quién contrataría a alguien llena de piercings y tatuajes!?-. Para empezar, ella ya tenía trabajo seguro en su propia empresa. -¿¡QUIÉN CONTRATARÍA A ESA DELINCUENTE!?-. Medio país lo haría…_

 _Pero los Fujino seguían ignorando que los Kuga eran más ricos que ellos. Alucinaban tanto a Natsuki por su apariencia que no veían lo obvio para todo el mundo._

 _Como que era hija de empresarios._

 _Con un futuro prometedor en la ingeniería._

 _Y campeona internacional de carreras de motocross._

 _-¡No tiene futuro!_

 _-Madre… -._

 _Fujino Corp. se dedicaba a la industria textil y a la industria turística. Sin embargo, Kruger Inc. era el dueño absoluto de la industria automotriz y el área tecnológica._

 _Y la segunda tenía mucho más carisma._

 _Por eso en el ranking de empresas la familia de Natsuki siempre superaba a la de Shizuru._

 _-¡Solo pasea en su motocicleta todo el día!-._

 _-Es parte de su trabajo-. Justificó Shizuru. La oji-verde era quien probaba las motocicletas producidas por su familia._

 _-¡No es no!-._

 _-Nos casaremos con o sin su permiso-. Declaró la castaña._

 _-¡No te atrevas Shizuru!-._

 _-Pues si me atrevo-. Caminó a la salida mostrando su anillo de compromiso._

 _Natsuki se separó de su suegro con facilidad. -Adiós suegritos-. Se despidió sonriendo. -¡Los esperamos en nuestra boda!-._

 _-¡NATSUKI KUGA!-._

-Bueno, hoy se anuncia la boda en las noticias-. Le abrió la puerta del copiloto a Shizuru. -Quiero pensar que con eso se darán cuenta-. Ya le daban pena ajena viviendo en tanta ignorancia.

Sus suegros no cabían en la sorpresa cuando salió la noticia a nivel internacional: La heredera de Fujino Corp. contraería matrimonio con la heredera de Kruger Inc. La foto de Natsuki y Shizuru cubría toda la pantalla.

¿¡Cómo que la muerta de hambre era la heredera de su principal competencia!?

Bueno, no eran competencia porque estaban en industrias distintas, pero Kruger Inc. siempre tenía mejores ingresos que ellos, hicieran lo que hicieran.

Llamaron de inmediato a Shizuru, la castaña puso el altavoz.

-¿¡CÓMO QUE HEREDERA DE KRUGER INC.!?-.

-Creo que ya se enteraron-. La oji-verde suprimió una sonrisa burlona.

-¿¡Por qué no lo dijiste antes!?-.

-Ara, nunca preguntaron en donde trabajaba Natsuki-. Lo pensó un instante. -Ni siquiera me creían que Natsuki sí tiene trabajo-.

-¿Acaso creían que me mantenía del aire?-. Preguntó divertida la oji-verde.

-…

-¿Hola?-. La castaña creyó que sus padres habían colgado. -¿Siguen ahí?-. Debía verificar, porque sí ella colgaba ellos volverían a llamar.

-Dile a los Kuga que queremos conocerlos-. Eso sí que fue una sorpresa. Con cara de intriga, volteó a ver a Natsuki.

-¿Qué podría salir mal?-. Sonrió con seguridad. -Le diré a mis padres-.

-Natsuki dice que sí-. La voz de Shizuru se ensombreció. -Pero más les vale no molestar a su familia o no vuelvo a dirigirles la palabra-. Eso era una pequeña mentirita, no planeaba de plano dejar de hablar con sus padres, pero eso ellos no tenían que saberlo. Colgó la llamada después de escucharlos suspirar a modo de afirmación.

-Sabes que igual van a reñirle a mis padres, ¿verdad?-. Estacionó su auto fuera de un lujoso local de tatuajes, tenía tal fama que era necesario hacer cita para poder ser atendido, y a veces… se necesitaba cita, para hacer la cita.

-Quiero ver al ñango de mi papá intentado reñirle al tuyo-. Ambas rieron. El señor Fujino medía 1.68 contra el 1.97 del señor Kuga, además de que incluso su esposa tenía más fuerza que él. Natsuki bajo del vehículo y le abrió la puerta a Shizuru.

-¿Segura que no te molesta esperar mientras me tatúan?-. Cuestionó antes de empujar la puerta principal.

-Segura-. No era la primera vez que le acompañaba a ese lugar.

-Por cosas así eres el amor de mi vida-. La oji-verde le acarició la mejilla antes de besarle.

Unas horas después el nuevo tatuaje de Natsuki estaba casi terminado, era un lobo en el centro de su espalda, que le aullaba a una luna en su hombro derecho. De alguna manera combinaba a la perfección con el tatuaje de su cuello y también con el que tenía en el brazo izquierdo, los tres eran muy diferentes pero en su piel parecían el conjunto idóneo.

-Y entonces, ¿ahora los Fujino dicen que quieren conocernos?-. Saeko era quien estaba tatuando a su hija, lo hacía desde que la chica tenía 17 años. -Acepto, será interesante-.

Shizuru, quien había estado leyendo en un sofá, levantó la cabeza. -Pido perdón por adelantado, por mis padres-.

Saeko dio los últimos detalles al tatuaje y volteó a ver a Shizuru con una sonrisa de esas que solo los Kuga tenían. -No te preocupes querida-. Regresó su atención a su hija para asegurarse de limpiar adecuadamente el área. -A diferencia de Natsuki, tú eres un amor-.

-¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí!-. Cuando su madre terminó el trabajo, se sentó, no se molestó en ponerse la playera, total, las dos mujeres ahí presentes le conocían mejor que nadie. -¿Crees que papá acepte?-.

-¿Aceptar qué?-. El señor Kuga iba entrando al local, llevaba una bolsa de papitas a medio comer y no se extrañó al ver a Natsuki sin playera. -Uy uy, nuevo tatuaje, déjame ver-. La oji-verde se volteó para enseñarle su espalda a su papá.

-Aceptar conocer a los padres de Shizuru-. Contestó sin pena por estar medio desnuda, total, los tres eran su familia… siempre daba esa excusa, Natsuki simplemente no aceptaba que era una desvergonzada.

La castaña volvió a pedir disculpas por adelantado.

Le explicaron la situación al señor.

-Acepto-. Mordió una papita evitando que su hija le quitará la bolsa. -¿Qué podría salir mal?-.

-Los Kuga son igualitos. Natsuki dijo lo mismo-. Bastaba con verlos para saber que la oji-verde era una copia de su papá. Sonreían del mismo modo desvergonzado, tenían la misma mirada cristalina y los mismos gustos para casi todo.

-Me consta querida, mira esto-. Saeko se acercó a un mini refrigerador, sacando dos cervezas. -¡Cerveza!-.

-¿¡Dónde!?-. Y tanto Natsuki como su papá voltearon de inmediato con expresiones soñadoras. Saeko y Shizuru rieron con ganas.

Dos días después los Fujino, con Shizuru incluida, estaban en un lujoso restaurante. Ellos no sabían que el lugar les pertenecía a los Kuga, pero tampoco era necesario que lo supieran o pensarían que iban a intentar envenenarlos. A la castaña le pareció un Déjà vu de la primera vez que sus padres vieron a Natsuki, sobre todo porque estaba segura de que los Kuga no irían de gala a un lugar que no fuera su empresa, a excepción quizá de Saeko.

La primera en entrar fue Natsuki, iba vestida como siempre, con jeans, botas y chaqueta de motocross; tras ella entraron sus padres, el señor Kuga vestía jeans, playera negra, chaqueta de cuero y lentes oscuros, al quitárselos revelo sus piercings y su mirada "intimidante"; Saeko, tal como pensó Shizuru, era la única que iba con ropa de gala, y se veía fabulosa.

Los tres saludaron educadamente y tomaron asiento.

El señor Kuga les resultó intimidante, una versión de delincuente andante tan "amenazante" como Natsuki, pero a Saeko, quien no lucía ni piercings ni tatuajes, le vieron como un oasis en el desierto, les brillaban los ojos al contemplarle, como si fuese la esperanza hecha mujer.

-No saben que tu madre nos tatúa y perfora, ¿cierto?-. Le susurró a Natsuki.

-No tienen ni idea-. Contestó antes de beber un poco de agua. -¿Tú tienes el corazón para decírselos? Porque yo no-.

-Como verán, ellos son la familia de Natsuki, y los dueños de Kruger Inc.-. Shizuru sonrió al decirlo, sabía que sus padres aun no terminaban de creer que los Kuga eran empresarios, los mejores de hecho.

Y aunque ya se habían presentado, el señor Kuga volvió a hacerlo. -Katashi Kuga, presidente de Kruger Inc., un placer conocerlos-. Era difícil creer que ese hombre fuese el empresario número uno de Japón, lucía tan relajado que era simplemente imposible según los Fujino.

-Y he de suponer que su esposa es la vice-presidenta-. Comentó Fujino, pues en su empresa, donde él era el presidente, la madre de Shizuru llevaba el cargo de vice-presidenta.

-Oh no, se equivoca, soy accionista de la empresa, pero me dedico a hacer tatuajes y perforaciones-. Casi se les cayó la mandíbula, su oasis se secó de golpe. Incrédulos, con una pregunta muda, señalaron a los Kuga.

-Sí, ella hace los tatuajes de mi Natsuki y su papá. ¿Son geniales, no?-. A la castaña le parecían obras de arte, pero por los rostros de sus padres sabía que ellos lo veían casi como pecado, se preguntó que habrían dicho si supiesen que incluso ella tenía un tatuaje hecho por Saeko, estaba en su espalda baja.

-Natsuki es la vice-presidenta de Kruger Inc. -. Katashi le dio una palmada en la espalda, estaba muy orgulloso de su heredera.

Su asombro les hacía olvidar las cortesías, pero al menos no le estaban gritando a la oji-verde como era costumbre.

-Pero… ¿Qué no se dedicaba a las motocicletas?-. ¿Qué no le vieron llena de lodo tantas veces por eso? Se preguntaban confundidos.

-Es campeona internacional de Motocross-. Mencionó Shizuru con orgullo, su oji-verde era una leyenda en las competencias.

-¿Y dónde queda la escuela?-.

-Ingeniería automotriz, primer lugar de su generación-. Respondió Saeko tan orgullosa de Natsuki como lo estaban Katashi y Shizuru.

Los Fujino seguían con expresión de asombro. -¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-. Cuestionaron a la oji-verde, quien no había necesitado decir nada para que sus logros salieran a relucir.

Natsuki se encogió de hombros, despreocupada. -Nunca me lo preguntaron-. Sonrió con cierto matiz burlón. -Desde el primer día creyeron que era una delincuente muerta de hambre que quería robar la inocencia de Shizuru-. Puso la mano en su barbilla, pensativa. -Aunque yo no le robé nada, ella me la entregó-. Le dio un tono sexual a la oración, aunque era una mentira, Shizuru aún era tan virgen como cuando nació, pero…

-¡MALDITA DELINCUENTE!-. El señor Fujino no lo sabía así que se pasó por encima de la mesa y comenzó a zarandear a Natsuki, ella solo reía.

-¡PAPÁ!-. El grito le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de la mirada de Katashi, se puso pálido, lentamente soltó a Natsuki, creyendo que aquel gigante iba a matarlo ahí mismo, sin embargo, el señor Kuga se echó a reír.

-Era cierto que te gritan "Maldita delincuente"-. Saeko también reía.

-Se los dije-. Respondió la oji-verde.

-Tienen suerte de que los Kuga sean como son-. Medio regañó a sus padres, quienes estaban totalmente avergonzados. -¿Irán a la boda?-. Alzó una ceja, retándolos a que se negaran después de haber hecho el ridículo.

-Sí-. Respondieron apenados.

-Perfecto-. Shizuru sonrió.

-¿Eso significa que nos darás tu bendición viejo?-.

-Paso a paso Kuga, paso a paso-. Al menos ya lo estaban considerando.

-Llegaran a adorarme-. Les guiñó un ojo, convencida de lograrlo.

Cuando llegó el día de la boda, necesitaron de mucha seguridad para evitar que se colaran los periodistas, porque ya tenían suficientes en su lista de invitados, después de todo, no todos los días contraían matrimonio dos ricas y bellas herederas. En el lugar había todo tipo de personas, unas iban con ropa formal, otros con ropa de motocross o chaquetas de cuero, pero eso sí, cada uno de los invitados tenía un gran apreció por las novias.

Katashi, enfundado en un elegante traje gris oscuro, dejó a Natsuki en el altar. La oji-verde mostraba una sonrisa tan grande como su paciencia y carisma. Los Fujino quedaron sorprendidos al verle con aquel fino traje, así, incluso con los piercings, lucía como una verdadera e imponente empresaria.

La música de marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, todos guardaron silencio, a los Fujino casi les da un ataque cardiaco cuando escucharon que no era la canción original, si no que era una versión metal en guitarra, les dieron ganas de matar a Natsuki sin saber que esa había sido idea de su hija, pero nadie lo sabía y era un secreto que se llevarían a la tumba.

Shizuru apareció en el pasillo, les robó el aliento a todos los invitados, se veía preciosa con su vestido y su sonrisa le brindaba aún más belleza. Su padre le ofreció su brazo, y ella le tomó con alegría, en el fondo el señor Fujino se alegraba de formar parte de ese momento, nunca había visto tan feliz a su hija. Le llevó al altar, donde le esperaba la oji-verde con una mirada de: Soy la persona más afortunada del mundo.

-Te entrego mi mayor tesoro-. Las manos de ambas se entrelazaron.

-Le cuidaré con mi vida-. Su voz no podía escucharse más enamorada.

-Más te vale delincuente-.

-Papá…-.

-Lo siento, la costumbre-. Con eso, se retiró del altar.

A decir verdad, comenzaba a caerle muy bien Natsuki Kuga.

En verdad tenía que amar a Shizuru para haberlos aguantado a ellos cinco años.

Tomó asiento junto a su esposa y los padres de Natsuki. Katashi le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, después le susurro. -Fujino… se casan porque Shizuru está embarazada-.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-. Casi le dio otro ataque cardiaco, Katashi soltó una carcajada.

-Era broma hombre-. Le dio una palmada en la espalda. -Si ambas son mujeres, Natsuki no puede embarazarla-. Continuó riendo de lo lindo.

-A veces te detesto Kuga…-.

-Ya aprenderás a amarnos Fujino-. Le mostró esa sonrisa que Natsuki le dio tantas veces y supo que en lugar de librarse de un Kuga había entrado otro en su vida.

De regreso en el altar, Shizuru y Natsuki se veían con ojos de amor eterno, irradiaban la felicidad suficiente para hacer sonreír a los padres de Shizuru. Pronunciaron unos votos tan bellos que más de uno soltó una lágrima, y aunque no eran los convencionales, eran una muestra de amor innegable. Después, Natsuki tomó el anillo y con una delicadeza que nadie creía posible en ella, se lo colocó a Shizuru. Con esa misma entrega, Shizuru le puso su anillo a Natsuki.

-Puede besar a la novia-.

Natsuki le abrazó por la cintura y le besó, Shizuru se abrazó a su cuello, buscando más cercanía. Se besaron largos minutos, hasta que alguien tuvo el valor para decirles que era hora de celebrar su matrimonio.

Tomadas de la mano, se encaminaron al área destinada al banquete y baile. Comieron entre felicitaciones, viejas anécdotas, (sí, volvieron a contar la primera vez que Natsuki fue a la casa de Shizuru) y risas que se contagiaban unos a otros. Nada, absolutamente nada, podía romper esa hermosa burbuja de felicidad. Al terminar el banquete, llegó el momento de su mágico vals.

Natsuki se puso de pie, extendiéndole una mano. -¿Lista, amor?-. Shizuru tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. -Sí-.

Así, ante todos, ambas demostraron cual gráciles podían ser en la pista de baile. La oji-verde vio de reojo que su suegro le miraba con asombro. -Creo que tu papá me creía pésima bailarina-. Su sonrisa estaba ahí, como siempre.

-No paras de sorprender a mis padres-. Dieron un giro en el que la castaña sintió que voló, o bueno, en los brazos de Natsuki siempre se sentía en las nubes.

Se acercó, para susurrarle en el oído. -¿Y a ti?-.

-Siempre tienes sorpresas para mí-. Adoraba que pese a que le conocía muy bien, Kuga se las seguía arreglado para sorprenderle con bellos detalles. -Y me encanta que lo hagas-.

-Es bueno saberlo-. El vals estaba por finalizar. -Te amo Shizuru Fujino-.

-Te amo Natsuki Kuga-. La canción terminó y ellas se besaron con todo el amor del mundo.

 **FIN.**


End file.
